ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic (TV series)
|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = March 12th, 2009-September 30th, 2013}}Good Ol' Magic is an American animated fantasy-supernatural-comedy magical girl television series based on the franchise with the same name, being created by Stella McDonnell. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired on Cartoon Network from March 12th, 2009 until September 30th, 2013. Synopsis Charlotte continues her journey throughout New Titania to prove that she is a very talented witch as she faces old enemies along with some new foes. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a TBD Face Paint witch who travels around New Titania to explore its secrets. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's loyal pet flyst who is inseparable from her. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Ryous' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Willow Wolfe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Andrew Vampe' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'Daisuke Harada' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD *'Kaity Painex (née Lars)' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Charlotte's friendly widowed mother who TBD. *'Mr. Lock' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Madame Red' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Sheriff Kim Baxter' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD *'Mayor Even Snakewood' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD *'Chancellor Arcanus' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD Antagonists *'Lily Jade/Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a vile Dark Paint Witch who aims for the TBD. **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Darklia's idiotic henchman who TBD. *'Necromus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a sadistic and ruthless wizard who TBD. *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - a duo of mercenaries who often lure people into their scams, only to be thwarted by Charlotte or their own stupidity. *'Darkchar' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a dark clone of Charlotte who aims for the TBD. *'Butch and Cassie Jaxon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence and Grey DeLisle, respectively) - TBD **'Bonnie Jaxon' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - TBD *'Elena Mind' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Silas Shadowcraft' (voiced by Pat Fraley) - a heretical cult leader who wishes for the TBD. **'Antonia' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a loyal nun who TBD. *'Selene' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a seductive female demon who plans on turning TBD. *'The Phoenix King' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'The Puppet King' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'The Puppet Queen' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Rock N' Roll' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Slithers' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Suzane Simmons' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a famous workout video star who is actually TBD. *'TBD (options)' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD * Episodes See List of Good Ol' Magic (TV series) episodes. Trivia *Despite being family-friendly, the series features some rather dark and disturbing moments. Category:American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2009 Category:2013 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas